Naruto: Nuevo Dios Supremo
by Kuroshi Lucifer Shion 0414
Summary: Hades ha muerto y los Dioses dormidos después de la Guerra Santa. Naruto despertara su verdadera naturaleza con un acontecimiento importante. Kyubi se doblegara ante el poder del Nuevo Dios Supremo. Denle una oportunidad es mi primer crossover... Nos leemos!


Naruto: Nuevo Dios Supremo

Crossover: Saint Seiya y Naruto

Pareja Principal: Hades/Naruto x Pandora

Parejas segundarias: Ya veré.

Los anime/manga Saint Seiya y Naruto pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretención y no lucrativos. No soy dueña de nada, si lo fuera Hades seria el ganador de la Guerra Santa.

Aclaraciones: Naruto/Hades tendrá un hermano gemelo, aunque aún no se que papel tendrá. Naruto será jinchuriki del Kyubi, después sabrán porque!

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

Era un hermoso lugar, lleno de césped verde, flores de todos los colores vivo y hermoso, lagos cristalinos y limpios. Un cielo celeste con nubes del más puro blanco y un sol radiante. También en el lugar se podían apreciar edificaciones de mármol blanco con detalles y esculturas bellamente esculpidas, desde ángeles hasta bestias. Sin duda grandes y magnificas obras de arte.

Es en ese esplendido lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla final de una guerra que ha tenido lugar en la historia desde que el hombre comenzó a adorar a los Dioses.

Esta batalla es el fin de la Guerra Santa y se está llevado a cabo en los Campos Elíseos, tierra a donde llegan las almas bondadosas y valientes, junto con las almas que expiaron sus pecados. Además es un lugar sagrado para los Dioses del Inframundo, debido a la paz que se halla en ellos. Es aquí donde ahora se enfrentan la diosa Athena y su caballero Seiya de Pegaso contra el Dios Hades.

Detrás de la diosa y el castaño se encontraban los compañeros del segundo, de pie a duras penas, dispuestos a sacrificarse de ser necesario, aunque los cuatro sabían que no podrían hacerle frente al Dios del Inframundo, no como Pegaso.

\- - ¡Ja Ja! – se reía el pelinegro – ¿Athena, en verdad crees que puedes derrotarme? – se mofaba – Tu jamás podrás derrotarme, querida sobrina. ¡Tu tiempo se termina aquí! – gritó.

Con espada en mano, el mayor se abalanzo contra la pelimorada, dispuesto a atravesar su pecho. Aunque no lo parezca, Hades quería a su sobrina, solo que él creía que la humanidad necesitaba un escarmiento para que los pecados no gobernaran. Él bien sabía que su método era extremista y horrible, pero no había de otra.

En cambio, Athena aun creía que el ser humano podría cambiar, solo necesitaban tiempo, paciencia, comprensión y apoyo. Por esa razón quería detener a su tío, ella aun lo consideraba así, por lo tanto con su báculo en mano derecha y escudo en la izquierda se preparo para contraatacar, más no previo lo que el joven a su lado haría.

Seiya, asustado y preocupado, se interpuso entre Hades y su Diosa, en consecuencia la espada del mayor le atravesó el pecho en la zona del corazón. Hades se quedo quieto debido a la sorpresa, esto fue aprovechado por la ojiverde que cubrió su báculo con su cosmos y golpeó a su tío en el pecho, causándole una herida grave herida, de la cual la sangre comenzó brotar

\- - Este es el fin de la Guerra Santa, Hades – dijo la Diosa de la Sabiduría. Ella elevo su cosmos al máximo y con él rodeo a sus leales caballeros para desaparecer del campo de batalla.

Hades, derrotado, se tendió en el suelo esperando su fin pero en ese momento recordó algo muy importante. Con el poco cosmos que le quedaba revivió a los Dioses Gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos, y a Pandora, su heraldo. También revivió a sus espectros, solo que estos tardarían un poco más en recuperar la conciencia.

En ese momento, como si lo hubieran invocado, ellos llegaron. Pandora se arrodilló junto a su Dios y posó la cabeza del mismo en su regazo.

\- Escuchen, no me queda mucho tiempo – viendo primero a la mujer para luego mirar a los menores – En unos minutos moriré pero quiero decirles algo – tosió un poco de sangre – Necesito que cuiden del territorio. Reviví a los espectros pero es lo único que puedo hacer. – volvió a toser. - Que los espectros solo cumplan su deber y ustedes los vigilaran. – intentó incorporarse, sin lograrlo – Miren…

De pronto se sintieron dos cosmos poderosos acercándose. Esperaron unos minutos hasta visualizar de quienes se trataban. La primera figura era masculina, alto, cabellera negra, ojos rojos con reflejos dorados, piel pálida, tenia porte elegante y aristocrático, llevaba puesta una túnica digna de un emperador. La segunda figura, femenina, más baja que el hombre a su lado, rubia platina, ojos azules, su piel entre pálida y trigueña, compartía con su acompañante el porte elegante y aristocrático, llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda.

Los Dioses menores y la Dama de las Desgracias vieron a su Amo en ellos. Imagen viva del hombre, solo que con los ojos de la mujer. Se dieron cuenta de que los recién llegados eran los padres del Dios moribundo. Cronos y Rea.

Sin decir nada, Rea corrió hasta el cuerpo de su hijo para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la frente, su esposo, que igual se acerco, se arrodillo y colocó una mano en su hombro hombro con suavidad.

\- - Madre, Padre. ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el ojiazul menor.

\- - Vinimos a ver los últimos momentos antes de tu partida hijo – contesto Cronos – Esta Era con tu muerte terminará.

\- - ¿A qué se refiere Titán? – cuestiono el ojidorado. Cronos y su mujer miraron a su primogénito, él sonrió apenado – ¿Y bien? – estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Suspirando Hades contesto – Con mi cosmos he mantenido sellada la parte más recóndita del Inframundo, el Tártaro. – miró a sus padres – Al morir, las criaturas que habitan allí se liberarán y atacarán a los humanos.. No, no solo a los humanos. A todos los seres vivos de la tierra.

\- - Así es. – afirmó Rea - Y los Dioses Olímpicos, al querer detenerlos, utilizarán sus ejércitos, pero es un arma de doble filo.

\- - Porque sus guerreros no podrán hacer mucho, por lo tanto mis hijos y los demás se verán obligados a ir al frente – esta vez fue Cronos – pero a hacerlo, quedarán sumidos en un profundo sueño.

\- - Que puede durar siglos, hasta milenios – aporto Thanatos.

\- - En otras palabras, la Tierra está condenada con la muerte del Amo Hades – continuo el rubio,

\- - Exacto – dijeron los Titanes y su hijo.

Hades miró a sus padres e hizo algo que en muchos milenios no hacía, lloró. A su madre la abrazó y dio un beso en la mejilla, igual con su padre, con ambos aspiro su aroma, lo que enterneció a sus progenitores. Después fijo su vista en los hijos de Nyx y extendió sus brazos hacia ellos, quienes sin dudar aceptaron el gesto y se acurrucaron contra él.

\- - Prométanme que cuidaran de todos, especialmente a Pandora, y que vigilaran que Cerbero y los espectros se comporten. – miró a los gemelos que él consideraba sus propios hijos.

\- - Lo prometemos – dijeron al unisonó

Las mujeres se enternecieron con esa escena, sin duda Hades seria un perfecto padre, paciente, un poco estricto, justo y con amor infinito por sus hijos. En cambio el Rey de los Titanes se mostraba orgulloso por su hijo mayor, sin dura hubiera sido un magnifico Dios de Dioses.

\- - Pandora – llamó a su heraldo. Ella se sobresalto un poco por estar hundida en sus pensamientos - Gracias – ella mostró confusión en su mirada – Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado. – aclaró – Sé que has estado enamorada de mí pero hasta ahora no he querido verlo. Lamento todo lo que he causado. – en su mirada se apreciaba el arrepentimiento. – En el futuro, si nos volvemos a encontrar, te hare mi reina. - a medida que hablaba su voz se iba apagando, sus padres y Pandora lo acostaron.

\- - Mi Señor Hades, no es necesario que se disculpe – habló la de ojos amatistas - Usted fue amable conmigo. Usted me ayudo después de que el Dios Zeus me engañara y me dio un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Ayudo a Hypnos y Thanatos, y a todos los espectros, dándoles algo que los demás no osaron siquiera considerar – con voz tranquila y un poco temblorosa.

\- - Mi amada rosa negra – esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharían de Hades en mucho tiempo.

\- - Ha llegado la hora – dijo Rea – Mi niño, velaré por ti en tu próxima vida. – dijo sollozando – Lo prometo. -

Todo quedo en silencio después de las palabras de la Titanide, los presentes observaban como la armadura del Dios del Inframundo se desprendía de su cuerpo y se rearmaba formando un ángel. Mientras tanto el cuerpo, de apoco, se transformaba en esferas de luz que ascendían al cielo y desaparecían. Las deidades y la primera mujer* miraban con tristeza como el Amor y Señor del Mundo de los Muerto desaparecía.

\- - Esperen – Hypnos rompió el silencio - ¿Renacer? – pregunto sin comprender -

\- - Veras, hijo de Nyx. Los dioses primarios, es decir mis hijos, tienen la capacidad de renacer aun cuando su cuerpo real haya sido destruido. Athena tiene esa habilidad porque se la heredo Zeus – explico Cronos. -

\- - Bueno, aquí no podemos hacer nada. El Señor Hades nos encomendó su reino – hablo Pandora – Si nuestro señor dijo que iba regresar, lo hará. Por eso debemos esforzarnos por mantener el Inframundo en buenas condiciones, para que cuando llegue pueda retomar el mando. - se oía determinación en su voz

Tal como se había hablado, las bestias del Tártaro escaparon. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que los Dioses Olímpicos intervinieran al ver que la autoproclamada Protectora de la Tierra fue derrotada. Incluso Zeus, el Dios Supremo, poco pudo hacer contra las miles de criaturas que amenazaban la tierra. Al final de la guerra, que se llevo a cabo en el Monte Olimpo, todos quedaron agotados y cayeron dormidos.

N/H X P N/H X P N/H X P

 **Milenios después**

En un edificio oculto en un bosque alejado de la Villa escondida entre la Hojas, Konoha, tenía lugar un acontecimiento muy importante. El nacimiento de los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze y la Habanero Sangriento, Kushina Uzumaki.

Una vez que la pareja tuvo en brazos a sus hijos, los contemplaron como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo. Los acunaron y besaron sus coronillas. Sin duda eran una familia feliz.

\- - ¿Cómo se llamaran? – pregunto Hiruzen

\- - El mayor se llamara Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki – dijo Minato mirando el bebé en los brazos de su esposa.

\- - Y el pelirrojo se llamara Koji** Namikaze Uzumaki – continuo Kushina con los ojos en el bebé que sostenía el rubio mayor.

Ya cuando los pequeños se quedaron dormidos, fueron llevados a unas cunas previamente preparadas y los arroparon. Lo que nadie noto fue que el pequeño rubio de bigotes abrió sus ojos durante unos segundos, mostrando sus ojos azules como zafiros, de un azul profundo y único

Tan solo unas horas después del nacimiento de los pequeños, ocurrió una tragedia. Un hombre enmascarado, que se hacía llamar a si mismo Uchiha Madara, secuestró a Kushina y liberó al Kyubi, para controlarlo y así destruir la aldea. Con la liberación del Biju de Nueve Colas vino la muerte de la mujer Uzumaki, debido a que no resistió la extracción.

El Yondaime, después de alejar al zorro gigante de la aldea con la ayuda de Gamabunta, se posisionó frente al Kyubi y a su lado habían dos clones, que sostenía a los recién nacidos, les indicó que dejarán a los bebes en el suelo y que luego se disiparán. Viendo su orden cumplida Minato miro a los infantes durante unos segundos, con arrepentimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con el ceño fruncido y su mirada clavada en el Biju comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos, eras los sellos del **Shiki Fujin** , una técnica prohibida, no por lo compleja y difícil de ejecutar, sino por lo que significaba. Una vez terminada a secuencia, la llevo a cabo.

\- - **¿Para qué me has llamado, mortal? –** preguntó el Shinigami

\- - Shinigami-sama, lo he invocado para pedirle algo – contestó con un poco de temor conociendo lo poderoso que es este ser.

\- - **Interesante –** murmuró el ente - **¿Y qué seria eso? –** mirándolo con un poco de curiosidad

\- - Que selle la conciencia del Kyubi en mi hijo Naruto y el chakra en Koji – fue su petición.

\- - **Mortal, el precio por lo que me estas pidiendo es tu alma –** comentó con aburrimiento, viendo que su trabajo era fácil - **¿Estás dispuesto a continuar aun sabiendo eso? –** lo que preguntaba era muy lógico, no muchos humanos sacrificarían su alma por algo así.

\- - Lo estoy, Shinigami-sama. No importa lo que tenga que hacer y si para proteger la aldea debo otorgársela, que así sea – su rostro y voz no delataba emoción alguna, pero en sus ojos brillaba la determinación.

\- - **¨Pero que humano tan interesante. Al parecer no me aburriré el día de hoy¨-** pensaba Shinigami – **De acuerdo, cumpliré con tu petición –** aceptó - **Solo indícame cual es cuál de los pequeños*** -** ladeó un poco la cabeza

\- - Naruto es el rubio a su izquierda y Koji el pelirrojo a su derecha, Shinigami-sama – los señalo a medida que los iba nombrando.

Shinigami dirigió su vista primero hacia el pelirrojo, al ser todos los Jinchuriki del Kyubi pelirrojos, pues eran Uzumaki. No vio nada especial en él, solo que su chakra era un poco fuerte para ser un recién nacido. Aburriéndose del gemelo menor, sus ojos se posaron en el de la izquierda y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

\- - **¨ ¡No, no puede ser!** – pensó con temor – **Después de tanto tiempo ha renacido… Este mundo estará perdido si él despierta su verdadera naturaleza. –** en su mente la imagen del mundo sumido en una total oscuridad y perdición apareció - **Si encierro al Kyubi en él, a la larga solo causaré la destrucción de todo, pero… -** dudó un poco – **Pero él es el único que puede controlar "ese" lugar como nadie. No sé que hacer… Sellar la conciencia del Kyubi en él podría adelantar "su" despertar… Bueno, no tengo opción.** – resignado - **Llevar al Kyubi al Makai sería peligroso, de ahí cualquier ente entra y sale a su antojo por la falta del Gran Señor.** – en sus ojos, por una milésima de segundo, se pudo ver la tristeza – **Lo siento, Señor, pero tengo que hacer esto. Pero no se preocupe, me llevare el alma de ese mortal y se la daré a un Juez.¨ -** saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió al rubio mayor - **Hare lo que me pides humano, pero tendrás que pagarme. –** su voz sonó más oscura que cuando llego, sorprendiendo a Minato.

\- - Entiendo, Shinigami-sama – fue su escueta respuesta.

Sin tardar, Shinigami dividió al zorro en dos y sello cada parte en los infantes como se había acordado. Al finalizar, hundió sus manos en el tórax del Yondaime extrayendo así si alma, que devoró con premura y desapareció de allí. A su vez, el cuerpo del ya difunto Lider de Konoha caía al suelo inerte.

Esa noche los pequeños fueron separados, debido a la sed de poder que poseían algunas personas pertenecientes a consejo. Koji iba a ser puesto bajo el cuidado de una familia civil hasta que comenzara la academia, mientras que a Naruto lo dejaban en el Orfanato.

N/H X P N/H X P N/H X P

En un lugar donde ningún mortal puede entrar se encontraban tres entidades, una femenina y tres masculinas, tomando una taza de té, pero de pronto sintieron una energía inmensa, que los recorrió por completo.

\- - El Señor Hades ha regresado – hablo con voz calmada el ojiplata

\- - Si, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que Pandora nos llame – aporto su gemelo

\- - Reina mía, creo que es hora – Cronos tomó la mano de su compañera – Debes ir –

\- - No necesitas decirme, cariño. – Rea se levantó de su asiento – Lo vigilaré en silencio. Hypnos, Thanatos si es necesario les diré que intervengan – mirándolos. Les dio un beso en la frente a los Dioses Menores y un beso en los labios a su marido – Deséenme suerte – dijo yéndose. Los hombres la miraron alejarse por un pasillo, rezándole a las estrellas para que tuviera éxito.

Pocos minutos después de que la Titanide de la Fertilidad se marchara, los Dioses Gemelos se levantaron al unisonó y miraron a Cronos, que con un gesto les indico que se marcharan. El Suelo y la Muerte intercambiaron miradas y dieron un asentimiento hacia el Titan para así irse por diferentes caminos. Necesitaban iniciar los preparativos para la llegada de su Señor, pues en poco más de una década, el Rey del Averno haría si aparición. Mientras tanto, Cronos decidió ir al Olimpo para ver el estado del resto del Panteón Griego, pues según él, faltaba poco para que despertaran.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debo cambiar algo? Bueno, edite el prologo y lo hice mas largo.

Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un crossover y también es la primera vez que escribo algo de Naruto.

Para aclarar no vi Naruto, así que si quieren lanzarme futras y verduras podridas más concreto, ladrillos y todo lo que deseen adelante. Hasta yo sé que es un sacrilegio no haberlo visto…. Así que les pido de todo corazón que me ayuden con la trama de Naruto después del examen chunin (si ahí me quede). En su momento no lo vi porque no me llamo la atención, y para ser sincera aun no me llama del todo.

Sin más se despide Kuroshi 0414


End file.
